Semiconductor light-emitting devices are an important type of semiconductor device with a wide range of applications. For example, semiconductor light-emitting diodes (LED) have been used for indicator lights, signal panels, and traffic lights. Recently developed InGaAlN-based LEDs are expanding LED application to the domain of lighting. In order to achieve the objective of using LED for general lighting, it is essential to increase the efficiency of current LEDs. FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a typical LED. In the figure, label “1” refers to a substrate, label “2” refers to a semiconductor epitaxial layer stack, label “3” refers to an electrode, and label “4” refers an electrode lead wire. Normally, an ohmic contact is formed between electrode 3 and semiconductor epitaxial layer stack 2. There is another electrode at the backside of the substrate. During operation, current is introduced from electrode lead wire 4 into semiconductor epitaxial layer stack 2 through electrode 3, exciting light emission inside the layer stack. The current then flows out of the device from the backside electrode. The light generated inside semiconductor epitaxial layer stack 2 is emitted from the upper surface (the downward propagated light is also emitted from the upper surface after being reflected). From the figure, one can see that the presence of electrode lead wire 4 blocks the light generated by the epitaxial layer stack situated underneath the electrode lead wire, thus preventing the light from being emitted outside the device. As a result, the light-emitting efficiency of the device is reduced.